The invention relates to a method for supplying electrical power to a DC motor which can be commutated electronically via a semiconductor power output stage, preferably a three-phase DC motor, as described in DE 102 47 900 A1. This document discloses a method for supplying electrical power to a DC motor that can be commutated electronically having a control for the phase currents of the motor, which control receives as control signals, among other things, signals from a current sensor in a common lead of the semiconductor switch of the power output stage as well as signals from a sensor device for the rotor position. Power is supplied to the motor in this case either in the form of the block being energized with current blocks of 120° el respectively or alternatively in the form of a sinusoidal application of current having a half-wave duration of 180° el. In this case, even though using 120° block energizing permits the use of a simple and cost-effective control device, efficiency of the motor is low, however. Sinusoidal energizing requires a complex calculation of the respective switching time points and current levels as well as very complex sensor technology for precisely recording the rotor position.